


Done Deal

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Conventions, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean hated business conventions until the dorky guy from accounting sat down next to him in the bar. Then, things got better in a hurry.





	Done Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Morning Porn Club and NaNoWriMo.

Dean walked up to the bar and sat down. The bartender asked what he wanted, and he replied a shot of their top shelf whiskey. This convention had to be one of the circles of hell.

He downed the shot and tapped the glass. The bartender filled his glass again.

When his boss told him he had to attend the convention, he had internally groaned. He hated conventions in general, but this one was so boring he actually felt his brain melting.

And he still had three days to go. He wasn’t sure he’d make it through.

When someone sat down next to him, he really didn’t pay any attention.

That was, until he heard a voice that sounded like silk being dragged over gravel say, “Hello, Mr. Winchester.”

He turned to see the guy from accounting. He struggled to remember the guy’s name. Newell? Nixon? Novak. That was it.

“Uh, hey, Novak.”

Dean’s eyes roved over the guy. He was usually dressed in a suit with a tie that always seemed to be flipped around backwards and a ratty trench coat.

Now, though, the guy had his tie pulled down and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. And there was no trench coat.

Dean really looked at Novak for the first time. He was kind of gorgeous. His hair looked like he’d just gotten a good hard fuck, and those eyes were amazing. Dean looked at the hard line of his jaw and that stubble.

Dean’s mind went to how that stubble would feel when it was rubbing along his body.

Novak looked at him and winked.

“Another drink, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean glanced at his empty glass.

“Uh, yeah, but call me Dean.”

Novak smiled and it looked almost feral to Dean. He motioned to the bartender for two more.

“I’m Castiel, but you can call me Cas.”

Dean grinned. “Well, hello there, Cas.”

The bartender poured them each another drink and Dean took a sip.

“So, are you enjoying the convention, Dean?”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, about as much as I would enjoy a root canal.”

Cas chuckled. “It is pretty terrible.”

Cas took a sip of his whiskey. “But I’m thinking it will get better.”

Dean looked at him. “Oh yeah, How is that gonna happen?’

Cas looked at him with pure lust. “I met you, didn’t I? And I have a feeling you’re going to come back to my room and let me have my way with you.”

Dean choked on his drink a little.

“Are you okay, Dean?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. So you got a room? I mean, I do too…”

“Do you have a king size bed in your room?”

Dean stared at Cas for a moment.

“No, I don’t. Let’s go.” He threw back the rest of his drink.

In the elevator, Cas moved up behind Dean and pressed his body against his. Dean could feel Cas’ erection pressing against his thigh. Cas reached around and rubbed a hand over Dean’s cock, and Dean pushed into it.

When they got to Cas’ room, there was, indeed, a king sized bed. Dean turned and Cas walked up to him. He unbuttoned Dean’s shirt and pulled it out of his pants. He slid it down Dean’s arms and let it fall to the floor.

Then he knelt down and took off Dean’s shoes and socks. Then he stood up and made eye contact with Dean.

Dean kissed him. Cas was stiff at first but then he really got into it. His tongue slipped into Dean’s mouth and it felt like his gut was suddenly full of hot coals. He grabbed Cas and deepened the kiss.

The kiss lasted for a bit, then Cas broke away. He undid Dean’s button on his pants and pulled down the zipper.

Dean took a deep breath. He was about to be naked in front of Cas, who was still fully clothed. He felt a little uncomfortable, but then his pants and boxers were around his ankles and he just stepped out of them.

Cas put his hand in the center of Dean’s chest and pushed. Dean fell back on the bed.

He laid there and Cas began to take his clothes off. Dean watched as every article of clothing was shed, until Cas stood before him in all his naked glory.

And it was a glorious sight. A naked Cas was a magnificent thing to behold.

Cas had a muscular chest but not too cut. His stomach was almost concave. And those hip bones were so sharp, Dean was certain you could cut yourself on them.

His cock stood up, proud and beautiful. It was long and thick and just perfect. His balls hung heavy under it.

Then there were his thighs. Cas had to be a runner to have meaty thighs like that.

Dean licked his lips. If his cock could possibly get any harder, it did.

Cas had his tie in his hands. He walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at Dean.

“Dean, do you trust me? Can I tie you up?”

Dean felt a thrill that was half fear and half arousal.

“Yeah, Cas, you can tie me up.”

Cas grinned and put the tie around his wrists, pulling it tight. Then he pulled Dean’s arms above his head and tied the tie to the headboard.

Dean felt vulnerable but he kind of liked the feeling.

Cas crawled over him and his cock drug over Dean’s belly. It made him moan.

“I won’t tie your legs this time.”

The words went to his gut. “This time…’

“Yeah, Cas, thanks.”

Cas just smiled and kissed him. The kiss was the filthiest one Dean had ever had.

Dean yanked on the tie. He wished he could touch Cas but there was no getting out of the bonds.

Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and then bit his earlobe. Dean gasped but Cas sucked the earlobe into his mouth and the pain was already forgotten. Cas kissed that sensitive spot behind Dean’s ear and he turned his head to give Cas better access.

Cas licked down his throat and his collarbone. Dean got goosebumps.

Then Cas bit his nipple and he groaned and arched his back.

Cas looked at him. “You like pain.” It was a statement, not a question, so Dean didn’t answer.

Cas bit the other nipple, then sucked on both of them.

He licked down Dean’s chest and belly, pausing here and there to suck a mark on him. Dean found himself hoping they’d last a few days.

Then Cas was at his cock.

Cas licked the head and stuck his fingernail into the slit. Dean groaned even louder and thrust his hips up.

Cas pulled off. “Stay still Dean.”

Dean did.

Cas sucked the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth and began to suck on it, using his tongue to expertly run around the underside. Dean resisted the urge to fuck Cas’ mouth, using all his will.

Cas ran his mouth down the shaft until Dean’s cock was in his throat. Dean couldn’t believe Cas could hold there so long without gagging or pulling off to breathe.

Finally, Cas sucked back up.

“Cas… Cas please, I don’t want to cum yet. Please….”

Cas popped his mouth off and looked at Dean, a smile on his face.

“Okay, Dean, but just because you asked so nicely.”

Dean wished desperately that his hands were free.

Cas proceeded to suck a ball into his mouth. Dean felt like he’d lose his mind.

Cas let go and used his hand to lift Dean’s balls and licked under them.

“Lift your legs, Dean.”

Dean lifted his legs high.

“Beautiful…” Cas smiled at the sight.

He put his face to Dean’s ass crack and used his hands to spread Dean wide.

When he licked over Dean’s hole, Dean cried out and pulled feverishly on the tie.

Cas ran his tongue around Dean’s hole and Dean was reduced to just making sounds. He’d lost all ability to make words.

When Cas shoved his tongue into Dean, he yelled. He wasn’t proud of it but he really couldn’t help it at all, He helplessly pulled at his hands.

Cas proceeded to eat him out like he was a fucking turkey dinner. Dean was reduced to begging again.

Please, Cas, please… I’m ready. Please fuck me… jesus Cas!

Cas ignored him.

Finally, after what felt to Dean like hours, Cas pulled his mouth away and sat back.

“I wish you could see yourself, Dean. So beautiful, so needy. Just perfect for me.”

Dean was practically sobbing. His legs were shaking and it was getting harder and harder to hold them up. He needed Cas inside him more than he ever needed anything in his life.

Cas seemed to know what was going on. He grabbed Dean and manhandled him onto his stomach, which meant he didn’t have to hold his legs in the air anymore. His arms crossed when he was flipped, but it didn’t matter.

He heard the top being flipped off a lube bottle and he really could have sobbed with relief. He heard a foil wrapper being torn and then there was silence until he heard the unmistakable sounds of a cock being lubed up,

Two fingers were thrust into him and he gasped. Cas moved them around and found Dean’s prostate and rubbed it. Dean moaned and lifted his hips.

There was a sharp slap to his ass that made him jump.

“I said to be still.”

Dean nodded his understanding.

Cas added a third finger and Dean hissed at the burn but it went away quickly. Cas worked him open until again, Dean was begging.

Finally, Cas pulled his fingers out and pulled back on Dean’s hips. Dean put his ass in the air and felt Cas rubbing his cock around his hole.

Cas slapped his hole a couple of times with his cock and then sunk in.

Dean sighed at finally getting Cas inside him. Cas never paused until he was in as far as he could get. Dean loved the flash of pain and the burn.

Cas was thick and long and it felt amazing to Dean.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hips in a grasp that left bruises. He pulled back and then plunged back in. He set a brutal pace, just taking his pleasure on Dean and Dean wanted it so badly he really did start to cry but he didn’t realize it.

Dean’s cock was hard and aching and running precum onto the bed. He wished he could touch it, or better yet, that Cas would touch it but it was ignored. It swung between his legs with every thrust in and every pull back that Cas made.

Cas had wild stamina. He fucked Dean longer than he had ever been fucked before, until Dean was screaming and yanking at the tie, just wishing he could get loose. He didn’t even know what he would do with his hands if they were loose.

Then heat began to start in his balls and spread out to his gut and then to his cock. He came harder than he ever ad in his life. He screamed, shooting string after string of cum onto the bed.

He had never cum untouched in his life.

HIs hole clenched down and Cas lost his rhythm.

“Jesus! Dean…”

Cas pulled out and Dean whined at the sudden emptiness.He turned his head and watched Cas grab his cock and jerk on it. Then he felt the warm cum splash on his ass and back. Cas groaned as he came.

He put his head between Dean’s shoulders and panted. Finally, he grabbed his shirt from the floor, wiped Dean off and then took the condom, tieing it off and throwing it in the trash.

Then he moved to Dean’s side and released his arms. Cas rubbed them, making sure Dean had circulation.

Then he laid down next to Dean and Dean turned over to look at him.

“My god, Cas, that was amazing.”

Cas smiled and kissed him. “If you knew how long I’ve wanted to do that…”

Dean looked shocked. “You wanted me? Before?”

Cas nodded. “I’ve had my eye on your for months.”

“Why didn’t you say anything, Cas?”

“Come on, Dean, you would have gone out with me? I’m just the dorky guy from accounting.”

Dean thought about it. Cas was probably right. He probably would have said no.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I really am.”

Cas kissed him lightly.

“It’s okay, Dean. And I want you to know I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me after the convention.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Cas. If you think for one second I don’t want to continue this… with you… you’re nuts. I want you. I want this. I mean, if you’ll have me.”

Cas laughed. “Want you? I wanted you every single day since I first laid eyes on you. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Dean blushed but kissed Cas passionately.

“It’s a done deal then.”

And it was.

 


End file.
